


One Hell of a Drink

by TheChelsness



Series: One Hell of a Drink -AU [1]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Excessive Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Long One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChelsness/pseuds/TheChelsness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko has taken on a bigger challenge than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hell of a Drink

Everybody in the bar knew Matoi Ryuko and Matoi Ryuko knew everyone in the bar. She spent at least four nights a week there and had known the owners since she was a kid. They even created a drink and named it after her. The Matoi Special. Ryuko drank so many of them the first night they rolled it out that she got into a fight, threw up on Mako's shoes, and had to be physically carried home. Tonight was like any other night Ryuko and Mako stepped into the bar. They took their usual seats and after their first drink, Ryuko started scanning the crowd.  
  
"You gonna take someone home tonight?" Mako could tell by the subtle change in Ryuko's posture. The way she squared her shoulders and ran a hand through her perpetually shaggy hair.  
  
"Yeah, It's been a while hasn't it?" It had been a while since the last chick Ryuko took home. There was a reason for that. The last chick Ryuko brought home was crazy. She showed up to their apartment the next night with flowers and said that the other night was nice but that it was time to cut the crap and be girlfriends. Ryuko told the woman she had herpes and that she should go get tested and to never come back. Ever since then, she was a little hesitant to go near the ladies when they went out.  
  
Ryuko's first scan of the crowd was disappointing. Not many women and even fewer women that she hadn't already had the pleasure of entertaining. She turned back to the bar slightly disappointed.  
  
"Eh, nothing good tonight." Mako flagged down the bartender and got them the second round. It was Mako's turn to survey the room. As Ryuko's wing man, she felt it was her duty to make sure there were no new and exciting prospects.  
  
"What about that blonde? You liked her, didn't you? You brought her home 3 times, more than anybody else.You could almost say you guys dated!" Ryuko sighed.  
  
"Boring. All I'd have to do is wiggle my finger at her and she'd get down in the bathroom. I need a conquest. I need a challenge. I need-"  
  
"HER!" Ryuko jumped at Mako's exclamation.  She swiveled around on the barstool and followed to where Mako was pointing. There, in the doorway of the bar, stood the most beautiful woman Ryuko had ever seen in her life.  
  
"Mako! Put your arm down! Don't point!" Ryuko forcibly placed Mako's hand into her lap. The woman had long dark hair to her waist and sharp angles to her face. She wore tight black pants and a light blue button down shirt that complimented her eyes, eyes that could stop city traffic. However, the most defining feature of the woman was the impressive pair of eyebrows that hung over those steely blue eyes. Ryuko smirked and leaned her elbows back on the bar. "I know her type. She'll play hard to get, but once she's had a few, she'll be hanging all over me."  
  
"But Ryuko! She's totally your type!"  
  
"We'll see. Let her walk more than two feet in the door first."  
  
Ryuko noted that the woman sat diagonally across the bar from Mako and herself. It had been a while since she had been on the prowl and she intended to fully enjoy tonight. She ordered another round and nursed this one. If she was going to be at peek performance she couldn't get shit faced, just a good buzz. Mako rambled on and on and on about work and her boyfriend while Ryuko started her routine. She kept looking over at the woman, trying to initiate eye contact, but she was too engrossed in conversation with the pink haired woman sitting next to her. Ryuko hadn't even seen the other woman come in. She was going to have to resort to some cheep tactics to get the woman's attention.  
  
"Be right back," she cut Mako off mid sentence in her impatience. Luckily, the woman and her friend were sitting near a direct path to the bathroom. Ryuko grabbed her beer and took a long gulp as she walked. She left it about a quarter full and on her way to the bathroom, tripped, spilling the rest of the drink on the woman she was after.  
  
"You uncultured swine! Look at what you did!" the pink haired girl was shrieking at Ryuko so loud it almost brought on a premature hangover.  
  
"Oh man! I'm really sorry. Let me-" Ryuko was going to help clean up the mess but her friend was already attending to that. She had to switch gears quickly.  "Let me buy you a drink." The woman fixed Ryuko with a glare cold enough to freeze a lesser persons insides. "Woah, come on. I'm really sorry. I told Aikuro he needed to fix the floor boards over here like two weeks ago. Look, I need another drink anyway, what are you drinking so I can make it up to you?" The woman seemed completely taken aback that Ryuko hadn't shrank under the look she was giving her, but before she could answer, her friend answered for her.  
  
"Lady Satsuki doesn't need your charity, now get lost you clumsy oaf." Ryuko blinked at the horrible tone in the other woman's voice and shrugged.  
  
"Alright, fine, but if _Lady_ Satsuki ever wants to take me up on the offer I'll be on the other side of the bar." Ryuko mock curtsied at the women and walked the rest of the way to the bathroom. She couldn't tell what they were drinking and had no idea how many they had already had. She just needed to give her quarry some more time and to get her away from the troll doll from hell. She walked the rest of the way around the bar to get back to her seat.  
  
"Any luck?" Mako handed her another beer when she returned.  
  
"No. That freaky pink haired chick totally cock blocked me."  
  
"Ryuko, you don't have a-"  
  
"I know, I know. It's just an expression. How many times are we gonna go over this?" Ryuko was grumbling as she brought the fresh beer to her lips. She glanced over to the mysterious eyebrow woman and sighed. This was going to be more difficult that she expected. She turned back to Mako who had started rambling on about who knew what again. The next time Ryuko looked up, the two women were gone.    
  
"Woah, wait Mako! Did you see them leave?"  
  
"Oh yeah, they got up five minutes ago." Ryuko just shook her head and pounded the bar with her fist. Almost immediately a shot of amber liquid was slid in front of her and she took it with ease.  
  
"Alright," she sighed, "let's go home. _Lady_ Satsuki didn't see fit to mingle with us commoners tonight."  
  
"Who is Lady Satsuki?"  
  
"Eyebrow queen."  
  
  
Ryuko didn't take not getting what she wanted very well. The next three nights in a row, she stayed home. Mako had to practically drag her out of the house on her fourth night of moping.  
  
"Seriously. Aikuro and Tsumugu are about to send a search party out for you. I told them you were fine but they don't believe me!" Ryuko sighed and peeled herself off of the couch. She shuffled to her room and put on clean clothes. A quick mussing of her shaggy hair and she was ready. It was a short walk to the bar but Ryuko was dragging her feet the whole way there. They took their usual seats and Ryuko made sure Tsumugu saw her. He sauntered over to her making his red mohawk sway side to side with his footsteps.  
  
"What had you MIA for so long? I was starting to think you died." Ryuko grinned and scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Oh come on. It wasn't that long. Hey give me a Matoi Special would ya?" Tsumugu snorted and started making the drink. He gave Mako a beer and shuffled off to go serve other patrons. Ryuko finished her drink faster than she probably should have. She was no lightweight but she also knew the Matoi Specials were a force to be reckoned with. After the first one she was already feeling better and downed the second one just as quickly.  
  
"Hey, d'you think they realized how strong they made these when they named 'em after me?" Ryuko turned to look at Mako and fell off of her stool. Instead of Mako sitting next to her, there was none other than Lady Satsuki, Eyebrow Queen.  "Oh shiiit. Where's Mako?"  
  
"I believe you offered to buy me a drink." Ryuko scrambled back onto her stool and ran a hand through her hair. The alcohol had already started taking effect.  
  
"Woah there eyebrows. You can't just sneak up on people like that." The woman frowned at Ryuko who couldn't help but laugh. Mako suddenly reappeared on the other side of Ryuko and elbowed her hard in the side.  
  
"Be nice to strangers Ryuko," Mako fixed her with a serious look that seemed to snap Ryuko out of her borderline drunken stupor.  
  
"Oh, right," Ryuko cleared her throat and turned back to Lady Satsuki, "what'll it be miss- _Lady_ Satsuki?" The woman seemed to be having second thoughts about this interaction but answered anyway.  
  
"Is it true that there is a drink named after you?" Ryuko puffed out her chest and grinned.  
  
"Hell yeah there is! Might wanna only get one though. They're pretty strong."  
  
"I think I'll be just fine."  
  
"Alright then. Don't say I didn't warn ya." Ryuko wagged her finger at the woman and turned to yell down the bar. Mako rolled her eyes clearly not missing the horrified expression on the woman's face at Ryuko's antics. Mako caught Tsumugu's eye and held up three fingers. When the drinks arrived, Ryuko held hers aloft and theatrically announced the name. "The Matoi Special," and she downed half of it in one gulp. "The name's Matoi Ryuko but you can just call me Ryuko. Should I just keep calling you Lady Satsuki or will Eyebrow Queen be good enough?" Mako spit half her mouthful of drink out and Satsuki set her empty glass down with a little more force than necessary.  
  
"My name is Kiryuin Satsuki and you may address me as such." Ryuko stared, mouth gaping, at the empty glass on the bar. She'd never seen anybody else be able to finish that drink in one shot. Either way, she was sure Kiryuin Satsuki wouldn't make it through another one without feeling the effects. She was already two and a half in and feeling it.  
  
"Well then, Kiryuin Satsuki, haven't seen you around before the other night. Just move into the big city or something?"  
  
"No, I've lived here for about a year. I haven't had time to frequent fine establishments such as this one." Ryuko snorted at Satsuki's formality.  
  
"Because…you…have…a…?"  
  
"Job."  
  
"And spend your free time with…?"  
  
"Myself."  
  
"Tch." She wasn't making it easy.  
  
"And from the fact that you have a drink named after you here I can assume you spend quite a lot of time here."  
  
"Yeah. I do. The owners are old family friends so I like to spend time here." Ryuko didn't like the judgmental tone in Satsuki's voice and she wasn't entirely sure if Satsuki was insinuating that the bar was shady or something. Mako chose that moment to cut in sensing Ryuko starting to get ruffled.  
  
"Aikuro and Tsumugu are really nice. It's not the fanciest of places, but it's a good time most nights. They do karaoke on Friday nights! You should come!"  
  
"Thanks, but I don't make it a habit of embarrassing myself in front of drunken strangers." She was definitely starting to piss Ryuko off and now it was Ryuko's turn to set her glass down with extra force.  
  
"So do you make it a habit of insulting drunken strangers?" Satsuki smiled softly and Ryuko's anger broke at the brilliance of it.  
  
"No. I don't go out often. I just happened to remember your gracious offer." She tipped her empty glass to Ryuko who was once again slack jawed and looked at her watch. "I'm just about out of time. Perhaps we will meet again. Good night Matoi Ryuko." Mako had to elbow Ryuko in the side again to snap her out of the trance she was caught in.  
  
"Yeah, good night, Eyebrow Queen," but Satsuki was already at the door.  
  
The next morning Ryuko woke up with a splitting headache and no recollection of how she got home. Mako was already in the kitchen making breakfast and handed Ryuko a glass of water and two ibuprofen. Ryuko took them gratefully and sat at the dining room table.  
  
"What the hell happened last night?"  
  
"Well, you drank three more Matoi specials and blacked out. I had to help you home while you sang 'oh eyebrow queen, oh eyebrow queen. Why won't you be my eyebrow queen?'" Mako had flung her arms out while she sang to the tune of Oh Christmas Tree. Ryuko let out a long and painful groan as a plate of bacon and eggs was slid in front of her. "You're lucky I had to hold you up or I totally would have gotten it on camera."  
  
"Not funny." Mako giggled between mouthfuls of egg.  
  
"So whatever happened to 'once she's had a few she'll be hanging all over me'?"  
  
"Well the first time I didn't even get a chance and last night she only had one. Considering the drink in question and how she handled it, she's got some kind of iron stomach or something. I mean, for someone who doesn't go out often to take a Matoi Special to the head like that is impressive."  
  
"Wow, you must really like her. You never say nice things about girls from the bar."  
  
"What? I do to. I said that blonde girl was good."  
  
"Yeah, then the other night you called her easy."  
  
"She is easy. Whatever, I don't like Kiryuin Satsuki that much. She seems pretty stuck up to me." Mako hummed in response and rolled her eyes. "I do not like her that much."  
  
  
  
It was two weeks before Kiryuin Satsuki showed up again. Unfortunately her pink haired friend was back too. Ryuko and Mako were in their usual spots and Satsuki took the seat next to Ryuko. Her friend wrinkled her nose in disgust as she took the seat on the other side of Satsuki.  
  
"Well look who it is," Ryuko teased at Satsuki when she realized who was sitting next to her. She wasn't drunk yet but had a decent buzz going.  
  
"Matoi Ryuko, I'd like to formally introduce my friend Jakuzure Nonon. I apologize, I didn't catch your name last time." She gestured to Mako.  
  
"My name is Mako Mankanshoku and it's a pleasure to meet you." Mako smiled, nodded a little too rigorously, and consequentially ran for the bathroom. Ryuko snickered and whispered loudly,  
  
"She's had a little too much tonight. Hey troll doll, wipe that look off your face." Nonon looked like she had just stepped in something particularly unpleasant and instantly fumed at Ryuko's comment.  
  
"Hey ass face, I'm not used to keeping company with neanderthals like you."  
  
"Jakuzure. Try not to be rude." The tiny pink haired woman deflated at Satsuki's rebuke. She settled to mumble something under her breath that nobody seemed to hear.  
  
"So I guess that job of yours keeps you pretty busy. What is it you do exactly?" Ryuko wasn't about to let Satsuki get away without learning a little more about her this time.  
  
"I manage high profile accounts for fortune 500 companies." Ryuko choked on her beer.  
  
"You must be loaded! Where do you live?!"  
  
"I would be lying if I said it wasn't a lucrative business and I am not willing to disclose my location of residence to you."  
  
"Yeah, we don't need you breaking in. You look like a hoodlum." Nonon spat in disgust.  
  
"Oh so you live with the troll doll from hell? What does she do? Children's parties? Can't see anybody wanting her around their kids." The small woman almost jumped out of her seat.  
  
"I'll have you know I'm the youngest conductor in the history of the London Symphony Orchestra!" Ryuko laughed at how easy it was to get a rise out of Nonon and took another sip of her beer.  
  
"Ok, ok. That's actually pretty fucking awesome. So you just stay with Eyebrow Queen when you're not working?"  
  
"Precisely," Satsuki cut in before Nonon had the chance to react to Ryuko calling Satsuki "Eyebrow Queen". Mako came back from the bathroom and leaned heavily against Ryuko.  
  
"How about you two?" Satsuki quirked an eyebrow in their direction.  
  
"When my dad died Mako's family took me in. Mako's dad is a doctor and he used to run a clinic out of the house, but he managed to save up enough to get a space here in the city. I run the front desk and Mako helps assist with her mom." Nonon's face twisted into a look of horrified disbelief.  
  
"You and Coconut Head work in a doctors office?! Remind me to never get sick again."  
  
"Hey, I'll be sure to leave you bleeding in the road." Satsuki smiled again and Ryuko was mesmerized. So much so that she didn't notice Mako snoring and drooling on her shoulder.  
  
"You should probably get your friend home. Do you need a ride?" Satsuki was staring directly into Ryuko's eyes and for a minute Ryuko couldn't think. She shook her head to clear the mental fog.  
  
"Nah. We have an apartment a few blocks from here and she's not that heavy." Ryuko grabbed a napkin and a pen from behind the bar and wrote down her number. "This really isn't usually how I roll, but the next time you're gonna be out here, give me a call. Or for anything really. I mean…" Ryuko's voice trailed off and she could feel the heat rising in her face. "Just call me if you're coming out." She thrust the napkin into Satsuki's hand and hoisted Mako onto her piggy back style. She turned back just in time to catch Satsuki's bemused expression and Nonon's look of utter disbelief.  
  
Ryuko rather unceremoniously deposited Mako onto her bed when they got back to their apartment. She sat on the edge of the bed taking a moment to compose herself. This was the third time Kiryuin Satsuki had gotten away from her. She mentally scolded herself for giving Satsuki her number like that.  
  
"Man, now I look desperate," she said to no one in particular. Mako jolted in her sleep and softly mumbled,  
  
"You like her." Ryuko jumped at the unexpected response and turned to shove Mako.  
  
"Go to sleep. I do not," and she left Mako's room. She ruffled her shaggy hair and stripped down to her bra and underwear before falling into bed. She stared at the ceiling for a long time before she could fall asleep. There was something more to Kiryuin Satsuki. Ryuko had only had a handful of women out right turn her down. Of course she never took it well but none of them ever showed back up. When she thought about it further, she realized that it was never Satsuki that turned her down, that pint sized conductor was the one who did all the talking the first night. Her insides twisted strangely. It had to be just the conquest of it all. Satsuki never stayed around long enough for Ryuko to really lay the lines on her and the troll doll and Mako were cramping her style tonight. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that it was something more than just the thrill of the chase. The only thing left to do was keep going to the bar and maybe Satsuki would call. Ryuko rolled onto her side, the ceiling made her think too much.  
  
Two more weeks went by and Kiryuin Satsuki hadn't showed up at the bar or called. Ryuko hadn't even tried to talk up anybody else. She sat in her usual spot alone tonight. Thursday night was Mako's date night with her boyfriend and Ryuko didn't feel like sitting around the apartment by herself. On solo nights like tonight she usually just talked with the bartenders, but tonight she was enjoying the time alone.  
  
"What's the matter hot stuff? You're usually running the place. Bad night?" The brunette woman winked at Ryuko and leaned over the bar exposing her ample chest. Ryuko had taken her home before. That was the one and only time she ever took home a bartender, Aikuro was furious with her for it.  
  
"I'm fine," Ryuko growled out, "and you better not let Aikuro catch you over here or I won't be." Just as the words left her mouth Aikuro caught sight of them and made a bee line over to Ryuko.  
  
"What did I tell you about staying away from the staff you predator?"  
  
"Relax Aikuro. Never again. Girl scouts honor," she held one hand up in some sort of solemn gesture and placed the other over her heart. He laughed in a sharp barking tone of incredulity.  
  
"You were never a girl scout. That means nothing coming from you."  
  
"Yeah, I know," she extended her glass for a refill, "scotch, neat." He looked at the glass for a second before refilling it.  
  
"So what are you brooding about tonight? What doesn't bode well for Matoi Ryuko doesn't bode well for the rest of us." Ryuko took a deep breath and let the question fall out of her mouth.  
  
"You haven't seen a woman dressed way too nice to be in a place like this with way too much eyebrow recently have you?" Aikuro visibly gawked at her.  
  
"Matoi Ryuko is brooding over a woman?! HEY TSUMUGU! CHECK THE WEATHER IN HELL FOR ME!"  
  
"Shut up asshole." Ryuko reached over the bar and punched him in the arm. He started laughing in ernest and it ruffled Ryuko more than it should have. "Forget I asked."  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day you'd get hung up on someone."  
  
"I am not hung up on her! Just more of a conquest than I thought it would be when I started it." Ryuko swirled the drink in her hand and felt the heat rush to her face. She couldn't look up from her glass.  
  
"Just a conquest? You haven't even so much as looked at anybody else. You just had a five star rack in your face and didn't even so much as flinch and," he raised his hand to stop her, for Ryuko showed signs of protest "you haven't talked to anybody here other than Mako over the last two weeks." Ryuko put her head on the bar. Aikuro chuckled softly, "oh to be young and in love."  
  
"I am NOT in love! Don't throw that word around! I'll never take another chick home around here if people hear you saying that!" He put his hands up in defense,  
  
"Ok, ok. You're not in love, but you're definitely hung up on this mysterious, well dressed, eyebrow woman."  
  
"Eyebrow Queen."  
  
  
It was early in the evening the next night when Ryuko's phone rang. She glanced at the foreign number on the screen and answered with a nervous hello.  
  
"Good evening Matoi Ryuko. How are you?" There was no mistaking the cool voice on the other end. It was none other that Kiryuin Satsuki.  
  
"Good evening to you, Kiryuin Satsuki. I am doing just fine. To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" Ryuko's mockingly formal tone and the mention of the name caused Mako to look up. Ryuko grinned from ear to ear and gave her the thumbs up.  
  
"I was wondering if you were planning on going out tonight and if I may join you."  
  
"Yeah, I was just about to head to the usual spot. Did you want to go somewhere else?" Satsuki hesitated for a moment before answering,  
  
"No, I'm becoming quite fond of that place. I will meet you there at nine o'clock?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. See ya then."  
  
"I look forward to it," and at that Ryuko visibly blushed. Mako squealed and began vibrating with excitement.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What did she say!?"  
  
"She wanted to know if I was going down to the bar and if she could come and she looks forward to it." The words tumbled out of her mouth so fast the end was almost all one word. "Oh man, what am I gonna wear?!" Mako got up and shoved Ryuko down the hallway into her room. Thankfully, Mako was really good at things like this. Ryuko ended up in a red t-shirt with tight black skinny jeans. She slid on her favorite pair of old white sneakers and rubbed Mako's head for good luck. Mako started fake crying and wailed,  
  
"My baby's all grown up and going on her first date!" Ryuko violently blushed and ran her hand through her hair, her tell tale nervous tic.  
  
"I don't really think it's quite like that yet, but thanks."  
  
Ryuko stood outside the door to the bar and gave herself a pep talk. She could do this. She's done this countless times before. It's just like any other night…except it's a predetermined time to meet…and not some random person.  
  
"Shit, it is a date," she hissed between clenched teeth. "Just a few drinks, don't get sloppy tonight," she told herself. She pulled open the heavy door and scanned the room. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the outline of Kiryuin Satsuki sitting in Mako's usual seat. Her heart stopped when she saw Aikuro talking to her. She practically ran over to her seat and glared at him.  
  
"Hey Ryuko. I found your mysterious, well dressed, eyebrow woman." Ryuko ground her teeth so hard she was surprised she didn't break them. She looked over at Satsuki, dressed to the nines as always. She on had a knee length black skirt and dark blue button down shirt. Ryuko was a sucker for women in skirts.  
  
"I find it rather endearing that you refer to me as 'eyebrow woman'." Satsuki smiled softly and Ryuko let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
  
"Eyebrow Queen, actually." She took her seat and glared back at Aikuro again.  
  
"Alright ladies. What are we having tonight? First one's on the house." Satsuki's eyebrows shot up at the gesture but she recovered quickly.  
  
"I'll have a dry martini please. Stirred, with a twist." Aikuro nodded and Ryuko gawked. This woman did everything with perfect finesse. She looked back to Aikuro,  
  
"Scotch, neat." He looked at her questioningly. She usually only ordered scotch when she was in a mood. "I'm fine. Just feel like being fancy like eyebr- Kiryuin Satsuki here." He shrugged and made their drinks. Admittedly she didn't really want to drink much liquor tonight, but how could she have ordered a beer after Satsuki dropped that impressive sounding drink order. Ryuko had spent more than her fair share of time in bars but had no idea what Satsuki actually ordered.  
  
"For someone who doesn't go out often, you sure know how to order a drink." Satsuki smiled again. That hypnotizing little quirk of her lips transfixed Ryuko.  
  
"I deal with a lot of business men. If there's one thing business men like to do, it's drink. In spite of not spending much of my free time drinking for pleasure, I spend a fair amount of time drinking with business." It was Ryuko's turn to grin. It was the sly grin that usually crept across her face when she sensed a challenge.  
  
"Are you saying you have a higher tolerance than I think you do?" Satsuki looked Ryuko dead in the eyes and picked up the bait.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying." She quirked an eyebrow and Ryuko's breath hitched at the action. Everything Satsuki did excited her in a way that she was not used to.  
  
"Well then, there's only one way to test your mettle," Ryuko leaned over the bar and yelled to Aikuro, "Garçon! two Matoi Specials!"  
  
"Matoi Ryuko, are you tryin' to get me drunk?" They were 3 Matoi Specials in and Ryuko was very quickly beginning to spiral into uncontrollable drunkenness. She had some difficulty finishing the last one but Satsuki started to show signs of weakness as well. She was beginning to slur and her usual formal way of speaking was giving way. Ryuko grinned and looked up at Tsumugu bringing her fist down on the bar.  
  
"I know he sent you over here to," she hiccuped mid sentence, "babysit. Next round." She grabbed Satsuki's and her own glass and thrust them in his direction and turned back to Satsuki."I can neither confirm nor deny that information and," she hiccuped again, "jus, call me Ryuko."  
  
"There are 2 pieces of information you need to know." He placed Ryuko's drink in front of her. "One. I don't babysit anyone. Not even your drunk ass." He placed Satsuki's drink in front of her. "Two. You can drink until your liver shuts down, I don't give a shit." Satsuki was taken aback at his harsh tone and Ryuko spluttered laughing at her reaction. Tsumugu flashed a smile at Satsuki and winked. "No, he didn't send me over here for anything. I just can't pass up the opportunity to watch Ryuko get shit faced on the drink I made her." Satsuki picked up her glass and toasted in his direction, spilling a small amount in the drunken gesture.  
  
"So this is your concoction. I applaud your skills sir." It was Tsumugu's turn to look shocked. He was not used to being spoken to in such a formal tone in spite of it coming out slightly slurred. Satsuki brought the glass to her lips and drank half the liquid inside. Ryuko stared, open mouthed, at Satsuki's lips. "See something you like Matoi?" She grinned wide. All teeth and brilliance.  
  
"Holy shit. I've never seen her speechless." Ryuko blinked stupidly and was brought out of her reverie by Tsumugu's comment. She decided to shut them all up by forcing down the entire drink. Ryuko immediately regretted that particular course of action but she managed to keep herself composed.  
  
"Yeah, Kiryuin. I do." She leaned in closer to Satsuki who didn't miss the action. Satsuki picked up her glass, drained the last of it, and rested her forehead against Ryuko's.  
  
"It's been a long time since I've been this intoxicated." Ryuko reeled back at the sudden closeness. The twisting in her stomach had nothing to do with her being drunk.  
  
"Pfffftttt." She closed her eyes and waved her hand in the space between them trying to seem nonchalant about it. The last drink chose that moment to hit her full force and when she opened her eyes, everything was slightly spinning. She let her hand drop like a lead balloon. "Yeah, me too. Honestly, I don't think I can go another round without blacking out." Satsuki laughed softly at Ryuko's antics.  
  
After about an hour covering topics ranging from misogyny in the business world and elderly hypochondriacs, Ryuko's brain reminded her of the task at hand.    
  
"You can't drive." Ryuko ran a hand through her hair. Now that she had started it, it didn't feel right shamelessly using the 'I live a few blocks from here. You can stay at my place' line on Satsuki. "I mean, if you need to, you can uhhh stay at my place." Satsuki narrowed her eyes at the prospect. "I'll sleep on the couch!" Ryuko put her hands up in defense, "and Mako is home. I won't try anything funny! I promise!" Satsuki grabbed one of Ryuko's hands and lead her outside. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. She started asking somebody on the other end to come pick her up. Ryuko deflated a little and turned to face the building. Satsuki grabbed her forcibly by the collar, twisting Ryuko back to face her and rammed their lips together. The shock of it had Ryuko's world spinning even faster that it already was and she almost fell backwards. Satsuki pressed her forehead to Ryuko's again and softly whispered,  
  
"I want you to try something." Ryuko shuttered at the way the words sent a chill down her spine. She ran a finger along Satsuki's jaw line and closed the distance between them again. This time she was in control and let the kiss deepen as Satsuki's tongue danced with hers. She grabbed the back of Satsuki's neck to ground herself, fully aware that she could not let herself give into the burning passion igniting inside her yet. They stood there kissing for a moment when a sleek black town car pulled up to the curb. Satsuki broke the kiss and pulled Ryuko into the back seat on top of her, the inertia of the action slammed the door behind them and they resumed their fevered kissing.  
  
Ryuko was losing her grip on her self control. She looked up expecting to see a shocked driver at having 2 drunk girls fall into his back seat while making out. Instead she was met with her own reflection.  
  
"Soroi is my driver and no, he can't see us." Ryuko blinked at the thick black glass before Satsuki reached up and grabbed a fist full of her hair to pull her back down. Ryuko couldn't help but moan into Satsuki's mouth and grind her hips against her. One of Ryuko's hands began to trace light circles up the inside of Satsuki's thigh and when she got about halfway up her skirt, Satsuki caught her hand. "Not here." She breathed against Ryuko's mouth. Ryuko let out a groan. She was painfully aroused. She hadn't been this worked up in a very long time. She didn't even realize the car was moving until they came to an abrupt stop. Satsuki head butted Ryuko again as she sat up, pushing Ryuko's back against the car door. That door was promptly opened and Satsuki had to grab Ryuko by the waistband of her jeans to keep her from tumbling out onto the sidewalk.  
  
Ryuko had no idea where she was but Satsuki was pulling her by the hand into a fancy looking building. Satsuki pushed the button to call the elevator that opened immediately. Ryuko took the opportunity to grab Satsuki by the waist and push her against the wall of the elevator. They were kissing again and it took every ounce of self control Ryuko had to not let her hand fly up Satsuki's skirt.  
  
"Mmmmm. Top. Floor," Satsuki managed to say between kisses. It took Ryuko a moment to realize what she was saying before she turned around and jammed the button for the 6th floor. The elevator started it's accent as Ryuko's hand did. Satsuki caught it again and managed one word. "Camera." When Ryuko pulled away to look at the ceiling she realized they were both panting. The elevator stopped gently and opened to a short hallway with a single door at the end. She couldn't stop her mouth from falling open.  
   
"You have the whole top floor?! Woah." Satsuki was dragging her again. She fumbled with her keys for a second before she got the door unlocked. Ryuko couldn't stand it any longer. As soon as Satsuki had the door opened, Ryuko picked her up. The slight height difference made the action slightly awkward but Satsuki wrapped her legs around Ryuko's waist and tangled her hands in her hair as they resumed the fevered kissing while Ryuko kicked the door shut behind them. Satsuki pointed to the right and Ryuko carried her down the hallway following the indicated direction. Ryuko wasn't given any further directions so entered the door at the end of the hallway that was already slightly opened. She didn't have time to survey the room other than to find the bed and fell onto it on top of Satsuki.  
  
It was at exactly that moment they both lost what little control they had left. Satsuki practically ripped Ryuko's shirt off as Ryuko's fingers finally traced their way between Satsuki's thighs. Her fingers teased at the soaked panties that lay in her path while her other hand worked to remove Satsuki's shirt. Satsuki was working at the button of Ryuko's jeans when she lost the rest of her patience.  
  
"Just get all this off," Satsuki hissed ripping off her skirt. The rest of their clothing was thrown in any direction without any care. Ryuko pulled Satsuki towards her and buried her teeth into her neck. Satsuki let out a low moan and pulled at Ryuko's hair.  
  
Ryuko's fingers teased at Satsuki's heat only brushing ever so slightly against the most sensitive of spots. Satsuki arched into Ryuko and pushed her head further down. She wasted no time leaving a trail of kisses between Satsuki's breasts stopping just below her navel. Satsuki let out an almost inaudible whine and ground her hips into Ryuko's hand. It was just adding fuel to Ryuko's fire to watch Satsuki almost writhing under her touch. She didn't leave Satsuki to smolder much longer before pressing her tongue flat against the dripping heat at Satsuki's center. The moment sent a jolt through both of them and Ryuko set a steady pace. She couldn't help herself from dipping her tongue into Satsuki every few strokes and Satsuki's breath hitched, letting out a long gravely moan every time. Ryuko knew she was close when Satsuki grabbed another fist full of Ryuko's hair and arched off the bed. Ryuko sped up her pace and moaned into Satsuki's heat and at that she shouted several expletives as she climaxed. Ryuko continued to work her until she started twitching and almost crying her name.  
  
Ryuko kissed Satsuki's thigh and as Satsuki attempted to sit up, pushed her back down with one hand while the other's fingers circled Satsuki's entrance. Ryuko paused only to look up at Satsuki for the go ahead and she received it in Satsuki's eyes rolling back, hips grinding down on the waiting digits. Ryuko gasped at the feeling of entering Satsuki. One of Satsuki's hands pulled Ryuko's chin back up to Satsuki's face and pulled her into a deep unbridled kiss. Ryuko was starting to lose her own composure as she worked curling her fingers to hit the spot that made Satsuki buck her hips. She wrapped her arms around Ryuko's neck and continued to whisper expletives into her ear. Ryuko worked faster and found herself needing to make Satsuki come again just as much as Satsuki needed it. When it happened, both of them were swearing and panting.  
  
Ryuko didn't move after the climax and stayed inside Satsuki. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Satsuki's trying to catch her breath. Satsuki's leg twitched and Ryuko took that as her cue to move. As she moved to lay next to Satsuki, she suddenly found legs wrapped around her waist and Satsuki flipped Ryuko over, straddling her and smiling wickedly. There was nothing that could have prepared Ryuko for what happened the second Satsuki reached behind her and began stroking her slick folds. Something exploded in Ryuko's mind as Satsuki started expertly working her, eyes lidded and she relaxed into the pleasure. Already worked up to near breaking from bringing Satsuki to climax twice, it didn't take long to reach her own. When she opened her eyes and looked up at the visual treat that was Satsuki softly grinding against her while those deft fingers worked at her clitoris, she came undone. When Satsuki quickly entered her, she went blind from the sensation. Satsuki wasn't letting up and when Ryuko's vision returned she immediately climaxed again at the sight and sound of Satsuki, who's other hand was buried deep in her own sex, joining Ryuko in another orgasm. Ryuko was practically screaming Satsuki's name and had to relinquish her grip on the blanket to still Satsuki's hand.  
   
"I just…I can't…it's too much." She spluttered. She lay limp under Satsuki and tried to control her labored breathing. Ryuko was having trouble staying conscious as Satsuki pulled an extra blanket from the foot of the bed recognizing that Ryuko was in no condition to move. She curled herself around Ryuko and left a soft kiss on the back of her neck before passing out herself.  
  
When Ryuko woke up the next morning, she had no idea where she was. She closed her eyes against the unwelcome sunlight and remembered the events of the previous night. She opened her eyes again and looked behind her. Satsuki was sitting up in bed next to her reading the contents of a thick file. Satsuki removed the glasses from the bridge of her nose and smiled softly at Ryuko.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"You look good in glasses Kiryuin," is all that Ryuko could come up with to say. Truthfully, Ryuko was starting to panic. They were really drunk last night gauging by the severity of the headache Ryuko was starting to feel. Satsuki said she had wanted Ryuko to try something but she wasn't sure if it was just the alcohol talking.  
   
"I think we are well beyond formalities at this point Ryuko." Something about the way Satsuki said her name sent a shiver up Ryuko's spine and made her stomach lurch. Ryuko told herself it was just the hangover.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Oh shit! Mako!" Ryuko sat up faster than she should have and had to steady herself on the bedside table. She searched the floor for her pants but couldn't find any of her clothes. That was also the moment she realized that she was still naked. She pulled the blanket over her breasts awkwardly and blushed as she turned to ask where her clothes went.  
  
"I apologize. I thought you would sleep longer. Your clothes are in the dryer. I thought it would be nice to have clean clothes to put on." Ryuko ran a hand through her hair like she always did when she was nervous and looked around again. For a second, she was worried Satsuki put her phone in the wash with her pants but she found it next to the lamp on the bedside table.  
  
"I forgot to tell Mako I would't be home last night. She's probably freaking out." When Ryuko checked her phone there were two distinct features. The first was that it was 8:30 in the morning. No wonder she felt like death warmed over. The second was that there were absolutely no missed calls or texts from Mako. Usually shortly after the bars closing time Mako would start calling to make sure Ryuko was ok. She sent a quick text to Mako telling her she was ok and laid back down. Her head was pounding.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Ryuko groaned and looked up at Satsuki.  
  
"How much longer till my clothes are dry? I need breakfast, and a gallon of coffee." Almost as if on cue the dryer buzzer went off signaling it has completed it's cycle.  
  
They sat across from each other at the diner Ryuko usually went to when she had a massive hangover. It was one of those diners that had amazing coffee but everything was covered in a perpetual layer of grease. The waitress gave Ryuko a funny look at both how early it was for her to be there and that she wasn't with Mako but simply took Satsuki's order of hot tea, eggs with bacon, and whole grain toast. Ryuko nervously examined her spoon while Satsuki stared at her.  
  
"Why didn't she ask what you wanted?" Ryuko looked at Satsuki quickly and back down to her silverware.  
  
"Come here all the time with Mako. We always order the same thing. Coffee, water, and a denver omelet." The waitress shuffled back over with coffee, water, an empty mug, a small pot of hot water, and a tea bag. Satsuki looked slightly offended that what had been set in front of her could be considered tea, but became preoccupied with watching Ryuko prepare her coffee. Ryuko drank her coffee with exactly three creamers and enough sugar to make several cakes.  
  
"Would you like some coffee with your sugar?" Satsuki snorted watching Ryuko continue to dump sugar from the dispenser into the mug.  
  
"I'm not satisfied until the spoon's standing straight up." Ryuko stirred her drink, took a sip, and exhaled a sigh of relief, not looking up from the table once. Her leg was bouncing so violently the whole table shook slightly. Satsuki quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Do I make you nervous Ryuko?" Ryuko was sure she instantly turned bright red and instinctively her hand flew up to scratch at the back of her head.  
  
"Well, honestly, I'm usually the one who brings a girl home and…" her voice trailed off before finishing the sentence because it actually embarrassed her for once.  
  
"And you don't ask them to stick around," Satsuki finished for her. Ryuko could't hide the shocked expression on her face. "You have a drink named after you at a bar. The waitress at the local diner knows your order because you frequent it so much. I'm surprised you are so unaware that your reputation proceeds you." Truthfully, Ryuko knew her reputation well. It wasn't until now however, that she particularly cared what that reputation was. She looked sheepishly at Satsuki and mumbled,  
  
"No. I'm aware." Satsuki smiled that brief soft smile that made Ryuko's stomach do backflips which, in it's current state, was dangerous. She took another sip of her coffee as their food arrived. Most of the meal was spent in silence. Ryuko's nerves were shot from lack of the usual sleep she required to recover from all of the previous nights activities and the extended amount of time spent with Satsuki. She needed to talk to Mako about a lot of things. There was something about last night, aside from it being hands down the best sex Ryuko had ever had, that was different. Thankfully, Satsuki was not the type of person who felt the need to fill the silences, awkward or not, with idle chit chat. They finished eating and paid. Ryuko insisted on paying for Satsuki's breakfast but Satsuki absolutely would not allow it. Ryuko gave Soroi her address and the black town car glided along to their destination. Ryuko started panicking again. Soon they would be at her apartment and then they'd have to say good bye. Satsuki had only mentioned that they were past formalities but they hadn't talked at all about the night before. Maybe she didn't like it. Ryuko actually snorted at the impossibility.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ryuko flushed again. Had Satsuki been watching her this whole time?  
  
"Nothing. I just thought of a funny joke to play on Mako. That's all." Shit. They were just about to pull up to Ryuko's apartment when she decided to go for it. She grabbed Satsuki by the back of the neck and kissed her. She felt Satsuki relax from the initial shock and reciprocate. When the car stopped they parted.  
  
"So uh, I guess just call me whenever." She reflexively ran her hand through her hair again and opened the door.  
  
"I'm sure you'll hear from me sometime." Ryuko closed the car door and watched it glide away. She let out a deep sigh walking up the flight of stairs to her door and licked her lips. Maybe she was hung up on Satsuki.  
  
  
  
Ryuko slept until two in the afternoon. She probably would have slept longer but Mako pounded on her door.  
  
"Ryuko? Are you in there? Are you awake?"  
  
"Yeah, and I am now. What do you need?" Mako burst through the door and jumped onto the bed. She stared at Ryuko waiting for her to start talking. "Come on, let me actually wake up!" Then Mako played the ace of spades. She thrust a lemon into Ryuko's hand,  
  
"Spill it!" Ryuko smiled and bit into the lemon, rind and all. She had eaten lemons this way since she was a child and it was the ultimate bribe. She had no clue where to begin. She spent as much time chewing as she could before she slowly answered.  
  
"Last night was…the best night of my life." Mako squealed and jumped off the bed.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Is she your girlfriend now? Are you going to get married? Can I come to the wedding? Will you have your own kids or adopt?" For what seemed like the umpteenth time in the last 24 hours, Ryuko turned bright red again.  
  
"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down. We just got drunk and had sex." Mako froze where she stood and visibly deflated.  
  
"So you're not gonna call her? I thought you liked her." Ryuko took another bite of her lemon and contemplated the prospect of another date with Satsuki. She looked back at Mako and took a deep breath before speaking the next words aloud.  
  
"I do like her," she started going over the all the times they had met in her mind. "I like her a lot," she reigned in her train of thought and quickly added "I just don't want to come on too strong ya know?"    
  
The reality of the situation was that Ryuko was way out of her element. As Satsuki had mentioned over breakfast, she was not the dating type. She often teased Mako that she was missing out on all the fun by being in a relationship. Mako and her boyfriend were high school sweethearts. The kind that were disgustingly perfect for each other and they would get married and have babies and grow old and grey together. Happily ever after kind of shit Ryuko called it. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked it for the third time that hour. The last few hours of work at the clinic were always boring. Nobody ever came in after six because they assume the clinic is closed. To try and drum up more business, Mako's dad decided to extend the clinic hours to closing at eight. Only once in a blue moon would anybody show up so Mako usually hung out with Ryuko at the front desk.  
  
"Still nothing?" Ryuko, unaware that Mako had seen her, shoved her phone back into her pocket hastily and shook her head. "Why don't you call her? It's been four days. I don't think you'll look like you're coming on too strong now." Mako squealed suddenly causing Ryuko to jump. "You can ask her to come on a double date with Ira and me!!!" Ryuko put her hand on top of Mako's head to calm the over excited woman.  
  
"No. Maybe I'll try and call Friday night."  
  
Ryuko really did want to call Satsuki. She just had no idea what to say after 'hello,' and 'how are you?' The past few days she spent most of her time thinking about Satsuki and angrily trying to figure out how other people did the whole dating thing. She wished Satsuki would call her and make things easy. She pulled her phone out of her pocket again and set it on the bar next to her half finished glass of scotch. Ryuko looked around at the nearly empty space, it was only seven o'clock on a Thursday. She had gotten out of work at the clinic early and headed straight to the bar. She picked up the glass swirling the contents absentmindedly. She couldn't go on like this, it was literally driving her insane. Even Tsumugu, who wasn't exactly the openly caring kind, showed genuine concern. She gathered all the courage she could muster and supplemented it with the rest of the liquid in her glass. She picked up her phone and scrolled through the contacts. With a deep breath she initiated the call. After the third ring Ryuko contemplated hanging up but the fourth was interrupted by that cool calm voice.  
  
"Hello, Ryuko Matoi." Her mind went blank save for a small voice screaming from somewhere in the back of her mind to 'say something you idiot!'  
   
"Hey Satsuki. How are you?" the words felt thick in her mouth and she swallowed hard.  
  
"I'm fine, and yourself?"  
  
"I'm good." She ran out of things to say. She started scolding herself for not planning this out further. Aikuro, who had seemingly materialized out of nowhere, cut through her stupor.  
  
"Ask her to dinner," he hissed quietly.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with Ryuko? I need to finish my work so I can go home." Satsuki sounded slightly impatient but there was a softness to her words, as if she understood the trouble Ryuko was having. Ryuko looked up at Aikuro with sheer terror in her eyes.  
  
"Ask her. To dinner," he said again a little more forcefully.  
  
"Uhhh, sorry. No, I'm ok. I was just wondering if you wantedtohavedinnerwithme."  The words tumbled out in less than graceful summersaults and Satsuki laughed softly. Instead of the exhilaration the sound usually roused in Ryuko, it made her sweat.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" She looked back up at Aikuro again, eyes pleading for direction.  
  
"Tomorrow," he whispered. "At La Vie est Drôle."  
  
"Tomorrow night? At La Vie est Drôle? Or whenever is best for you really." Ryuko had never heard of the restaurant but she trusted she wasn't being lead astray.  
  
"Hmmm, sounds lovely. I'll call in a reservation. Is seven o'clock ok with you? I can have Soroi drive us."  
  
"Er- yeah." She was extremely grateful that Satsuki was much better at planning than she was. "Just text me when you're on your way. I'll send you my address."  
  
"That won't be necessary. Soroi will have it from his last journey to your apartment. Have a good night, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, bye." Ryuko ended the call and dropped her phone onto the bar exhaling for what felt like the first time since she placed the call. "Sweet holy fuck Aikuro. You saved my life. How do people do this? It's ridiculous. It's terrifying. I need a drink." He laughed as he nudged the beer he'd already set in front of her closer.  
  
"You'll be fine. You're going to need to get dressed up. Do you need to borrow a tie?"  
  
"Do you have any red ones? What is this place anyway?" She had the sinking feeling she just asked Satsuki to go out to a really swanky place. There would be no mistake that this was definitely a date.  
  
"Only the best restaurant downtown. It's french, obviously, so look up the menu before you go so you're not stumped on what to order. Come down to the bar when you get out of work tomorrow, I'll have the tie."  
  
As Ryuko expected, Mako nearly exploded at the news. She spent every free second at work the next day giving Ryuko tips on things to talk about and how to play footsies and ended her last rant with a very solemn,  
  
"and if you're going to go all the way, make sure you use protection. You don't want to get pregnant."  
  
"Alright! That's enough advice out of you for one day." Mako's dad let them leave at five o'clock to get ready. They stopped by the bar on the way home collecting the tie from Aikuro. Once they got home Mako shoved Ryuko into the bathroom and demanded that she shower. They spent twenty minutes miserably failing at taming Ryuko's wild shaggy hair. Then they realized that neither one of them knew how to tie a tie properly. The first attempt made by Mako took several minutes to undo the impressive knot she mangled the silk into. Ryuko watched three videos on the internet before she finally managed to tie it properly. She stepped back from the mirror on Mako's wall and took a good look at herself. Shaggy hair, black button down shirt with a plain red tie, black pants, and her monochrome black Chuck Taylors.  
  
"Wow, you clean up nice Ryuko. If I was a lesbian I'd date you!"  
  
"That's weird. You're like my sister!" Mako shrugged,  
  
"Just sayin'. You look damn good. You'll score for sure!"  
  
Ryuko's phone buzzed right at 6:15, Satsuki was on her way to the apartment. Mako hugged Ryuko so tight she was sure she had a bruised rib and Ryuko left to wait outside. At 6:30 on the dot the black town car pulled up to the curb. She took a deep breath and got into the rear passengers seat.  
  
"Bonsoir mademoiselle," Satsuki cooed playfully at her as their eyes met. Ryuko melted instantly but did her best to not betray the confident air she had put on.  
  
"Bonsoir mademoiselle. You look amazing." The word amazing didn't even come close to the stunning beauty that was siting next to Ryuko. Satsuki reached out and adjusted Ryuko's tie, whispering in her ear,  
  
"and you look exceptionally charming Ryuko Matoi." Ryuko caught Satsuki's hand and gently pressed the back of it to her lips.  
  
"Merci." She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. That seemed to break the tension that had been building in Ryuko since she got out of work. The ride to the restaurant was a short one and they spent it in comfortable silence. Ryuko's nerves shot back to life when they reached their destination and as Soroi assisted Satsuki out of the car, Ryuko took the time to give herself another mental pep talk. Satsuki had said she looked exceptionally charming. Not just regular charming, exceptionally charming. She was going to be the most charming mother fucker the world had ever seen. On that note, she took another deep breath and turned to face Satsuki. Her jaw hit the floor. Satsuki had on the most elegant black dress that fit in all the right ways. Everything about her was perfect down to the black stiletto heels she wore. 'No! Charming! Asshole!' Ryuko screamed at herself and offered her arm to Satsuki, who took it.  
  
Heads turned when they walked into the restaurant. It was swanky alright. Crystal chandeliers dimly lit the open dining room with candles on every table. Ryuko grinned the entire time Satsuki checked in with the hostess (all in french that Ryuko made a mental note to ask Satsuki about over the meal) and the entire walk through the dining room to their table in the back corner. Ryuko was sure Satsuki was the most stunning woman in the room and she was on her arm. Unfortunately, Ryuko had not taken Aikuro's advice on looking up the menu before arriving. It was entirely in French. Ryuko stared blankly at it before a fresh wave of panic settled over her that immediately washed away at Satsuki's amused giggle.  
  
"Tu ne parle pas Français, non?" Satsuki asked and Ryuko ran her hand through her hair.  
  
"What? I uh, don't really speak French." Satsuki laughed again and Ryuko relaxed. If she couldn't be exceptionally charming the entire time, she could at least be awkwardly charming.  
  
"That's what I asked you. Here, I'll translate the menu for you."    
  
Ryuko still wasn't sure exactly what she ordered but having lived on Mako's mom's mystery croquettes for years, she wasn't a particularly picky eater. If those croquettes were amazing and Ryuko had no idea what was ever in them, then the food at the best restaurant in town would be fine even if she had no idea what it was. She was not disappointed, and even furthermore she was not disappointed with the wine they were served to accompany the meal. They chatted idly about their jobs and how Mako and Nonon were doing. When their food arrived they ate in silence. Ryuko finished the last of her meal and took a sip of her wine before looking up at Satsuki again.  
  
"So when did you learn French?" The question was begging to be asked.  
  
"I was taught many languages as a child, but it has come in handy in my adult life. Many of the partners I deal with at work speak French, Italian, Spanish, German."  
  
"You were taught all those languages?! Were your parents those kind of early childhood learning fanatics or something?" Ryuko almost instantly regretted that question. Satsuki looked sadly at her empty plate. "Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"  
  
"No. It's fine. My father disappeared when I was five and my mother never really saw me as her child. She raised me to be the successor to her company. Not exactly the maternal type." She smiled ruefully and continued. "I was very lucky to have Soroi and his nephew Iori when I was growing up. My mother sent Soroi with me to college and he continues to care for me now. Not in the same capacity, but he's the closest thing I've had to an actual parent. You know." Ryuko nodded. She had already briefly explained her situation but she felt she needed to break the heavy silence that fell.  
  
"So what did you go to school for?"  
  
"Naturally the only way mother would pay for me to go to school was if I majored in business and fashion. I minored in accounting so I could get the job I have now." Satsuki took a sip of her wine and Ryuko interjected,  
  
"Business and fashion? That's a strange combination. What company does your mother own?"  
  
"REVOCS." Ryuko's mouth fell open again.  
  
"Your mother owns the biggest clothing company in the world?! And you don't want to take that over?" Satsuki hummed thoughtfully before answering.  
  
"I do not. When she hands it over to me I intend to sell it off. I want to start my own empire. I know it sounds cliché, but I've always had aspirations of my own." Ryuko shook her head in disbelief as the waiter asked if they wanted another glass of wine.  
  
The conversation lightened after they received the wine and Ryuko had Satsuki laughing in ernest at the stories of her and Mako's college days. By the time they finished their glasses they had started to feel a slight effect from the healthy spirit. At some point in their conversation, Ryuko had placed her had over Satsuki's tracing slow circles with her thumb. They fell silent again after the waiter took the check and Ryuko used that hand to pin down Satsuki's with, effectively keeping her from paying for the meal. Satsuki blushed softly when she realized Ryuko's hand was still on hers and watched the slow movement. Ryuko watched Satsuki, a familiar sensation burning to life in her stomach. The waiter returned with the card Ryuko paid with and she protested as Satsuki made to get up. She got up and bowed to Satsuki before offering her hand to assist. Satsuki took Ryuko's arm again and they left the restaurant.  
  
Soroi was already waiting for them when they stepped into the warm night air. He opened Satsuki's door and Ryuko relinquished the task of helping her into the car to him. She got in the other side herself and grabbed Satsuki's hand, lacing their fingers together. Learning more about Satsuki and making her laugh over dinner made Ryuko less nervous. She still blushed when their eyes met after they locked hands.  
  
"Do you have anything else to do tonight?" Satsuki asked and leaned closer to Ryuko.  
  
"No." Her breath caught as Satsuki got closer.  
  
"Would you like to continue our date at my apartment?" Ryuko responded by catching Satsuki's lips with her own. Satsuki broke the kiss shortly after it had began leaving Ryuko dazed. She lowered the middle section of the thick black glass that separated the front and back seats, asked Soroi to take them back to her apartment, and raised the window again. She let go of Ryuko's hand and placed it on her cheek pulling Ryuko into a deeper kiss to make up for the one that was cut short. Ryuko's insides jolted at the feeling of Satsuki's lips on hers. While she couldn't say she was entirely sober, she was far less intoxicated than the last time she properly kissed Satsuki. Satsuki let her hand fall to Ryuko's knee, fingers curling into her thigh and Ryuko let out an audible hiss as the action threw gasoline on fire already burning in her.  
  
Ryuko was beginning to understand why they never really talked about the night of the infamous drinking contest. There was undeniable chemistry between them that when supplemented with copious amounts of alcohol, could have only ended one way. That underlying chemistry hadn't had a chance to surface between them without becoming so volatile until tonight. Ryuko could feel it in the silences that fell between them. In the way that, even if things didn't go perfectly, they seemed to go just how they should with Satsuki. She never breeched the subject of their first night together because she was scared to acknowledge the fact that the chemistry had been there from the start, and maybe Satsuki was too. It was exactly that chemistry that made Ryuko feel so out of her element. As they reached the top floor of Satsuki's apartment building Ryuko found herself drowning in the depth of it. She was so far in foreign territory and there was no one there to save her. Ryuko's train of thought was interrupted when she entered Satsuki's apartment. It was the definition of classy. She looked around the entire apartment and whistled.  
  
"Damn. You have a nice place. It's the whole top floor right?" But any other conversation about the aesthetics of Satsuki's apartment died when Satsuki let her tongue trace the shell of Ryuko's ear, ending with a nip at the lobe.  
  
"I didn't bring you here to appraise my apartment." The words were low and dangerous and had Ryuko's insides screaming. Satsuki pushed her onto the couch directly behind them and brought a black stiletto heel to rest in the open space between Ryuko's legs.  
  
"Holy shit." Ryuko's fingers started at Satsuki's ankle and froze somewhere mid calf at the sound of a key being inserted in the front door. Satsuki put her foot back down on the floor and spun around on the spot as the door opened.  
  
"Woah. What the fuck?" Nonon dropped her suit case and duffle bag in the doorway. Ryuko had to summon every ounce of strength she had to not scream at Nonon. The aching in her loins made this self restraint incredibly difficult.  
  
"I apologize Nonon. I was under the impression you would not be returning home until next week." Satsuki's ability to recompose herself at the drop of a hat was nothing short of epic in Ryuko's opinion.  
  
"I didn't really need to be there for the last week and I didn't feel like sticking around to listen to the sorry excuse of a rehearsal. The first week of a new piece is always shitty. I'm surprised my ears haven't started bleeding. Anyway, don't worry about it. I'm pretty wiped from the flight. Fucking kids crying the whole time. Just don't let the hoodlum steal any of our stuff now that you let it in." It was a testament to just how much of an effect Satsuki had on Ryuko by the fact that a single apologetic look was all it took to stop Ryuko's anger in it's tracks. What was even more impressive was how quickly Ryuko was brought back to her previous state of arousal when Satsuki pulled her by her tie to the bedroom.  
  
Now in the privacy of Satsuki's bedroom, Ryuko was yanked into a rough kiss. She let out a groan that was stifled by Satsuki's tongue.  
  
"You're going to need to be very quiet." Something in that sentence gave Ryuko the impression that she was in trouble, in the best possible way. Ryuko just stared, taking in every slight movement Satsuki made as she unzipped her dress. She effortlessly brushed the straps off of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. If Ryuko wasn't already speechless before, she was now. There satsuki stood, completely nude before her except for those damn heels. Ryuko almost protested as Satsuki stepped out of them but Satsuki's hands were already loosening the tie around her neck. She undid the knot completely and draped it around her own neck and once again there was another image Ryuko never wanted to ever forget as long as she lived.  
  
Satsuki continued to undress Ryuko at a torturously slow speed. The pressure between her legs became uncomfortable again, rousing a need for Ryuko to take action. She made to lay kisses along Satsuki's neck when a slender finger came to rest on her lips. Satsuki brushed Ryuko's shirt off of her shoulders with the same ease as the straps of her dress and without warning, bit down hard on Ryuko's shoulder. The second the cry left Ryuko's lips she knew exactly how much trouble she was in.  
  
"If you can't control yourself," Satsuki spoke in a deadly serious tone, that were it not for the fire in her eyes, would have been mistaken for actual scolding. "Then you're going to have to be controlled." Satsuki punctuated the statement by quickly unbuttoning Ryuko's pants and pushing her onto the bed. Ryuko took the moment to kick off her shoes and remove her bra while Satsuki removed Ryuko's pants and straddled her on the bed. She leaned down to kiss Ryuko, open mouthed, and before Ryuko had a chance to process what had happened, Satsuki inserted the tie between Ryuko's teeth. The tie wrapped around twice and was skillfully secured by the time Ryuko could react.  
  
Satsuki nipped at Ryuko's bottom lip before grinning wickedly and turning her attention to her breasts. Tongue flicking softly against a pert nipple, Ryuko hissed through her gag sharply. Satsuki spent entirely too much time covering Ryuko's entire chest and midriff with kisses and Ryuko bucked her hips in an attempt to remind her that there were other places to occupy her mouth with. Satsuki placed a hand on Ryuko's hips to still her and dug fingers into the supple flesh eliciting a long low growl from Ryuko. Satsuki nipped lightly at her hip bones and finally removed Ryuko's underwear with her teeth. She slowly kissed the inside of Ryuko's thigh stopping just above the slick heat that was now throbbing painfully. When Satsuki finally dipped her tongue into the wet folds at Ryuko's center the shock of the sensation wiped her mind blank. She made long broad strokes with her tongue setting an infuriatingly slow pace that pushed Ryuko to new heights of dizzying arousal making her world spin in slow motion. It wasn't until Ryuko was practically gnawing on the tie restraining her from vocally relieving some of the pressure that Satsuki quickened her pace circling her most sensitive spot. It made Ryuko jump and the hand that had been keeping her hips still slipped on the fine sheen of sweat that now covered Ryuko's body. When Satsuki used the now unoccupied hand to slide two fingers inside Ryuko crooking them against just the right spot, Ryuko's hands buried themselves in Satsuki's hair as the orgasm broke over her. No longer able to keep herself from verbalizing, she screamed from the back of her throat as her jaws ground down on the silk between her teeth. When Ryuko's leg started twitching, Satsuki ceased the ministrations of her tongue and doubled the speed at which her hand worked. Ryuko arched her back and rolled into another intense orgasm and when her eyes rolled back Satsuki slowed bringing her down from the high gently.  
  
Ryuko couldn't take the tie that restricted her much longer. She panted against it, eyes begging Satsuki for it's removal. Thankfully, Satsuki relieved her of the restraint. Straddling Ryuko again, she extricated the fabric falling into a sloppy kiss as her hips began to rock. Ryuko hungrily reciprocated and rested her hands on those hips matching the rhythm. Satsuki allowed the contact for a few more seconds before she grabbed Ryuko's hands and pinned them over her head resuming the gentle rocking of her hips. Ryuko tried to match the rhythm again but found that Satsuki had moved just out of reach for Ryuko to gain any contact. Satsuki smirked when she saw the frustration instantly flare in Ryuko's eyes. She bowed her head and nipped at Ryuko's earlobe as she sped up. Her actions becoming less graceful, breathing becoming shallow and quick. Ryuko bit at the soft flesh of Satsuki's neck and when Satsuki's breath hitched she broke her hands free of the grip that held them. One hand came to rest on the back of Satsuki's neck and the other on the small of her back. As Satsuki tumbled over the edge of the climax, Ryuko applied light pressure to the hand at Satsuki's back, coaxing her to keep going. Satsuki's breaths became ragged, hips slowing almost to a complete stop when Ryuko released the pressure, she ran her fingertips across every inch of Satsuki's back memorizing every curve. Satsuki shuttered at the feather light touch as she lay soft kisses along Ryuko's collar bones.  
  
When they locked eyes again, a shock ran through both of them that had nothing to do with their recent orgasms and Ryuko pulled Satsuki into a kiss that took their breath away. Her senses suddenly hyperaware as their tongues danced lazily. The weight of Satsuki on top of her, the taste of her lips, the way her fingers tangled through Satsuki's hair pulling them as closely together as possible. When their lips parted, she drew in a breath, taking in Satsuki's warm scent as deeply as she could. It filled her, spreading a satisfying warmth through her, stilling her racing thoughts. Satsuki collapsed next to Ryuko and laid her ear to Ryuko's chest. She hummed contentedly listening to Ryuko's heartbeat. Ryuko pulled Satsuki into her arms and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. After a few minutes Ryuko could feel Satsuki's breathing fall into a slow steady pace telling her she was asleep. Ryuko stared at the ceiling for a long time having trouble slipping into dreamland herself. The ceiling made her think too much.  
  
*****  
  
It was almost a week after their second date and Satsuki lay awake in bed. She had sent Ryuko a few short text messages wishing Ryuko a good morning or a good night but she only ever received short answers in return. Ryuko hadn't called and Satsuki had stopped herself a few times from calling. She picked up her phone and checked the time. It was 11:30 on a Thursday night, Satsuki had gotten in bed two hours ago. The last few nights had been like this and every night she found herself staring at the ceiling thinking about Ryuko. She wanted to hear her voice. Maybe if they talked for a few minutes, she would be able to fall asleep. She spent another ten minutes fighting with herself over whether to call or not and this time, she gave in. Instead of the expected sound of the phone ringing, a cool female voice explained that the number she had reached was not in service at this time. She blinked at the screen and hung up. She tried again and was met with the same calm message. Worry bubbled inside her. Ryuko was fairly carefree but would not allow her phone service to be cut off. There was something wrong. The discovery guaranteed that Satsuki would get very little sleep that night.  
  
She couldn't concentrate at work the next day. She canceled a lunch meeting and left a half a days worth of work on her desk when she left for the weekend. On the way home, she tried calling Ryuko again but there was no change, the number was still disconnected. If she couldn't reach Ryuko over the phone, then she'd go find her in person, and there was always one place you could expect to find Ryuko on a Friday night.  
  
That was the first night Satsuki went to the bar to look for Ryuko. When she looked to the usual spot, she was disappointed to find only Mako talking to Aikuro. When Satsuki approached Mako, he left to attend to other guests and Satsuki very quickly ascertained that Mako was very drunk.  
  
"What are you drinking?" She asked, and Mako hoisted a full glass into the air sloshing half of its contents onto the bar.  
  
"Matoi…Special! Third one! Ruko would be proud." Satsuki's heart wrenched painfully at the sound of the name albeit thickly slurred.  
  
"Where is she? Her phone's been disconnected." Mako shrugged.  
  
"Disappeared. She was gone when I woke up," she screwed her face into an expression of pained concentration, "yesterday morning. She didn't show up for work today. Hasn't been home." She checked the stool next to her where Ryuko usually sat. "Or here. But she's fine." Satsuki was losing her patience and Mako's antics did not convince her she was telling the truth.  
  
"I know you know where she is. If anybody would know where she is, it would be you. Please just tell me." Mako shook her head violently almost falling off her stool before replying,  
  
"If Ruko doesn't want to be found, she won't be. Ruko will come to you." She pointed at Satsuki before draining what was left in the glass.  
  
"How are you so sure she's fine?" Mako just tipped her now empty glass in Satsuki's direction before falling asleep on the bar.  
  
  
The second night that Satsuki went to the bar she didn't find either Mako or Ryuko. She sat in Ryuko's empty seat and rested her eyes against her cool palms.  
  
"If you're going to become a regular, you know you're going to have to pick a different seat." Satsuki jumped at the sudden appearance of Aikuro. He smiled softly at her and asked what she was having to drink. Satsuki told him that she didn't care what but something strong. She was given a glass of scotch, neat. She watched as he slotted the nearly empty bottle back directly in front of the place she was sitting bringing a distant memory to life. The night Satsuki had called to join Ryuko at the bar she had commented that there was nothing wrong after she ordered the drink. She looked at the amber liquid and back into the knowing eyes of Aikuro.  
  
"This is what she drinks when she's upset, isn't it? That bottle is nearly empty. How long has she been drinking scotches?" He regarded her with a kind expression.  
   
"You're very observant."  
  
"How long?" She growled.  
  
"Every day up until she ran off." Satsuki took a long sip of the drink. "She's ok. She's just dealing with some…" He took a moment to chose his next word carefully, "confusion."  
  
"Confusion? About what?" Satsuki's heart began to race.  
  
"I've known Ryuko for a long time, and in all the time I've known her, I've never seen her so hung up on anybody before you came along." Satsuki contemplated the implications of the words.  
  
"She talks to you about me?" He laughed and raised his hand in a solemn gesture.  
  
"Drinker/bartender confidentiality." She fixed him with a withering look that just made him laugh again, which did nothing to quell the anger that had risen in her. She drained the rest of the scotch in one gulp.  
  
"Thanks for nothing," and she left him there blinking confusedly.  
  
  
By the third night, Satsuki was a mess. She walked into the bar to the continued absence of Ryuko and Mako. The only relief was that Aikuro wasn't there to give her more vague answers. She ordered a martini from a large chested brunette bartender who seemed to be flirting with her. She sat at the bar for a while waiting to see if Mako would show up but by the time she had three more drinks she was still alone. A man with a brilliant red mohawk and a stern face appeared behind the bar. She recognized the man and flagged him down to get another drink. She was already quite drunk but one more would guarantee that she would at least get some sleep that night.  
  
"What do you want?" he growled at Satsuki. She narrowed her eyes before she decided that if she was going to question him about Ryuko, she needed to be nice to him.  
  
"I'll have another martini please," but after a moment he made no move to prepare the drink.  
  
"I'm not giving you shit."  
  
"Excuse me?" She dropped her façade and matched his aggression.  
  
"There are two things you need to know." He leaned in and punctuated each point by bringing his index finger down on the wood of the bar. "One. Ryuko is like family to me. Two. I don't serve people who hurt her." Satsuki was genuinely confused. She didn't know what she did to deserve such hostility from the man. She was the one who couldn't sleep for worrying about Ryuko. Everyone else seemed to think she was fine. When someone drops off the face of the Earth it's usually a cause for concern. She was the one who couldn't stop thinking about Ryuko. What could she have possibly done?  
  
"What did I do to Ryuko?" The man straightened up and folded his muscular arms across his chest menacingly.  
  
"I heard you and your little friend talking about her. That little pink haired girl doesn't think too highly of Ryuko. You two came here that night just to get a look at the 'famous player Ryuko' didn't you?" Satsuki wracked her brains through the alcohol to recall that night. Nonon had picked this bar to go to that night. She noticed Ryuko glancing at Satsuki and when Nonon realized who Ryuko was, she told her about how Ryuko had picked up nearly half of the women in her old band a few months before.  
  
"No. It wasn't like that," she sheepishly responded continuing to recall that night. Satsuki didn't pay any attention to Ryuko. When Nonon hissed that she was walking their way, Satsuki finally caught a glimpse of her. Ryuko was irresistibly alluring. Satsuki was in the middle of her reverie when Ryuko tripped and spilled her drink on her. Her annoyance at being covered in drink and Nonon's temper cut the interaction short and Satsuki thought over Ryuko for a moment. When Nonon finished ordering them another drink, Satsuki had mused aloud that it was a shame she didn't date. That Ryuko could be an interesting challenge to tame. Nonon just snorted and told her that she probably wasn't worth Satsuki's time, but something about Ryuko drew Satsuki in. She couldn't remember for certain, but it must have been this mohawked man that had been serving them that night.  
  
"Ryuko is not some horse to be broken!" The words he spoke made Satsuki's insides squirm. "She's not some trophy to be collected!" He wasn't entirely wrong. At first it was some sort of challenge to her. Something snapped in her mind and her anger broke as he brought down the last accusation like a knife. "She's not a toy to be played with!" Satsuki stood up forcefully and screamed as close to his face as she could,  
  
"I WASN'T PLAYING WITH HER! I FELL IN LOVE WITH HER YOU IDIOT!!" The silence that fell was deafening and the shocked expression on his face was the last thing she saw as she left the bar. She walked the hour long distance back to her apartment. Her thoughts were racing too violently for her to be able to stand still. Satsuki had never been so shaken up in her life and the only person she wanted to talk to was no where to be found.  
  
The next day was Monday and Satsuki called in sick to work. She spent the entire day going over and over in her mind every interaction she had with Ryuko. Especially the last time she had seen her. The way she fell asleep listening to Ryuko's heartbeat. How it was the most grounded she had ever felt in her life listening to that steady rhythm. When night fell she mechanically left to go down to the bar for the fourth night in a row. When she saw the usual empty seats, she checked to make sure the mohawked man from the night before was also absent. She sat in Mako's usual seat tonight hoping that maybe by keeping Ryuko's seat open it would somehow make her appear there. The Brunette bartender was back.  
  
"Hey sweetie. What'll it be tonight?" In the spirit of trying to make Ryuko materialize next to her, she ordered a Matoi Special. She stared at the drink for a few moments before bringing the glass to her lips and draining it in a single gulp. "Wow. The only other person I've seen who can put those back like that is Ryuko Matoi herself!" The woman's comment was innocent but it nearly brought Satsuki to tears at the memory of the night they went drink for drink. "I haven't seen her around for a while though. Want another one?"  
  
"No." Satsuki shoved the glass across the bar and left.  
  
Satsuki chose to walk home again. She didn't want to wait for Ryuko come to her like Mako said she would. She wanted to go to Ryuko. She didn't even realize she had entered her apartment building until the elevator chimed as the doors opened and she absentmindedly pressed the button for her floor. When the doors opened again, everything stopped. Satsuki's thoughts, her breathing, her heart, her world. Standing there outside her door with a single red rose was none other than Ryuko Matoi. The moment was suspended only for a moment before everything started whirling in her head again.

  
"You disappear for days and expect a flower to make it all better when you show back up?!" She was yelling and crying, tears that had been choked back finally spilling from her eyes. "You know there are people that actually worry about you!? I worried about you! I spent DAYS-" but what Satsuki spent days doing Ryuko never heard. She grabbed Satsuki by the back of the neck and silenced her with a forceful kiss. Resting their foreheads together, Ryuko said the words that had been begging to be spoken for weeks, chained in her lungs locked in the prison of her rib cage.

  
"Satsuki, I love you."  
  
Satsuki said nothing as Ryuko wiped the tears from her cheeks. All she did was return Ryuko's kiss and lead her into the apartment. She took the rose from Ryuko, put it in a small vase she filled with water and took it, along with Ryuko, to her bedroom. They stayed silent the entire time they undressed and got into bed. The lack of response from Satsuki didn't matter to Ryuko. The only thing that mattered to Ryuko was that Satsuki was tracing small circles along her collar bone with her head pressed against her bare chest. Ryuko's fingers idly trailed along the soft skin of Satsuki's back as they lay there basking in each others presence. Satsuki finally broke the silence that had persisted since the words Ryuko had spoken. She lifted her head from Ryuko's chest and kissed her.

  
"I love you, Ryuko." Satsuki rested her ear against Ryuko's chest again listening to the steady heart beat that quieted everything. She reached out and threaded her fingers through Ryuko's free hand. "Just, promise you'll never do that to me again." Ryuko smiled.

  
"I don't think I'll ever have to."  

 


End file.
